


The Odd Hours I Keep

by RiseiTekiSensei



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: A New Dawn AU, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, I May Never Finish This, long fic, tags will be added as the chapters are posted
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 05:51:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7672579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiseiTekiSensei/pseuds/RiseiTekiSensei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Kanan and Hera ended up at the same University? What if they both ended up at Cynda University? What if there was more to Kanan's story? </p><p>What if?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Double Iced Meiloorun Macchiato, Extra Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where this came from, honest to god. When I first started writing this I had planned to do 23 chapters, but I soon lost interest after 5. I don't know if I'll ever finish it, but my beta got tired of me dragging my feet and insisted that I publish what I had even if I never finish it. I really just wanted to warn you in advance.

“A medium Iced Meiloorun Macchiato with extra sugar, right… um, Hera?” Kanan asked, while writing the order onto the double cup, his pen hesitated with his words before writing her name. He was confident about both the drink order and the name, but Kanan didn’t want to come off too stalkery so it made a better impression to not quite remember her name.

“I- Yes, on both counts. How did you know?” Hera inquired back, while re-adjusting her messenger bag to get her wallet. Her lovely green eyes went from shocked to suspicious, her mouth pursed slightly.

Kanan pretended not to notice either, as he jotted down her name in sharpie. “Oh well, I try to memorize our regulars’ orders to help them get through the line faster. No one wants to be late for class and all that.” Kanan replied smoothly as he pulled one of his more charming smiles when he looked back up at her. He knew Hera would often sit in one of the booths for an hour or two to get a little studying in, but his claim wasn’t false. Okadiah wanted them to try and learn the regulars names and orders; just because Kanan only tried to learn the attractive customers names didn’t mean it was a lie.

Hera raised one of her tattooed brows, clearly about to contest his comment when the customer behind her spoke up, “Now that’s not true Kanan! I come in here all the time and you don’t know my order!”

Kanan did everything in his power not to grind his teeth at the sound of the interloper’s voice. Skelly always managed to get on Kanan’s nerves. Sure he was a professor here, but that didn’t mean he needed to yell everywhere he went to be heard. Kanan tried to keep his voice even as he shifted to reply to the late thirty-something redhead, “That’s because you never order the same thing Skelly. Now if you don’t mind, I have a transaction to finish.” And with that he deliberately turned back to smile at Hera, who looked as if she wasn’t sure whether she should laugh at the exchange or be annoyed at being talked over.

She decided for a little of both and inquired skeptically, “How did you know I wasn’t going to change my order?” But Hera handed him her card as he rung up her drink.

“Oh, I think you’re the kind of person who knows what she likes and likes what she knows.” Kanan replied keeping the flirtation light. She seemed to be mildly amused by him the other times they’d talked, so Kanan figured he ought to keep it in a familiar range. Her eyes twinkled in mild amusement as he handed her card and receipt back, so he guessed it worked. “Besides, you seem to be sane and logical, unlike _some_ people I know.” He threw a look at Skelly, but Hera smiled, like he’d hoped she would, before she moved away from his register.

“Honestly, Kanan I think you could try a little harder to accommodate my needs.” Skelly said as he moved up to the counter. He wasn’t quite yelling any more, but he certainly wasn’t using his inside voice. Kanan doubted the man even knew what that meant.

The retort died on Kanan’s tongue, as Okadiah elbowed him way from the register. “Okay lad, I’ll take over customer relations again, why don’t you get back to fixing drinks.”

Kanan gave the older man a grateful look, and did what he asked. Kanan liked working at the Asteroid Belt Kafe, especially when one of the perks was free kaf. It was really handy when you lived on a university campus where fifty percent of everyone’s blood was made of kaffeine in one form or another. Also, it didn’t hurt that he had been working here since his first semester freshman year and Okadiah knew what Kanan’s comfort zone was: Behind the counter brewing drinks and not being forced to interact with people. And since Kanan was one of the best baristas who worked there and had the fastest drink prep time, Okadiah humored Kanan’s low tolerance to obnoxious customers. Plus, the old man didn’t make him wear the University's food service uniform. He only had to wear the shop’s apron and a name badge, but the badge was conditional. It depend on Okadiah and if he was trying to purposefully push Kanan’s buttons because he had been too mouthy with the old man.

Kanan added the second shot to the top of Hera’s macchiato, then snapped the lid on it in one fluid motion. Just as he placed Hera’s drink on the counter, calling out her name, one of her hands reached out to grab it. The other was holding her phone as she read something, clearly distracted. Her soft green fingers brushed his. Both of their hands jumped away from the cup; Hera’s head snapped up, lekku bouncing with the sudden motion.

Turquoise met green. They both looked away. Hera mumbled her thanks and grabbed her drink, straw already in hand. She scurried away towards the booth near the window. Kanan knew for a fact that his fingers didn’t **actually** tingle, but the thought that he might even be imagining it was enough to make him wash his hands. Twice. He went back to fixing orders, silently berating himself for making this girl out to be more than just a pretty face. Sure, she was absolutely gorgeous and had the most stunning voice, one that he knew he could listen to for hours and only love to hear more of, **but** he didn’t know her. She was just a new face at the beginning of a new year- well, new school year. She’d been in and out of the kaf shop about twice a week since the term started, but Kanan didn’t have time, nor was he looking, to be tied down by a long term relationship. He was a third year and he guessed, from the textbooks she had, that she was a first year; besides she didn’t seem to be the type to have a fling with the barista at the local kaf shop. This wasn’t **ever** going to be a thing.

But he couldn’t stop himself from looking up every now and then to watch her studying in the booth by the window, _her booth_. The sunlight playing off of her eyes made them sparkle and threw her white tattoos into sharp contrast against her skin making them look even more elegant.

 

* * *

 

It was pouring buckets. An absolute deluge. Kanan was thanking the stars that he wasn’t out in that right now, and that Okadiah had offered to give him a lift after they closed up at eight. It was already a little after seven and the shop was deserted so they’d started breaking down a couple of the machines for their nightly cleaning, when the shop’s bell chimed.

_Hera…_

She looked like a wet cat fleeing from a bath. Clothes drenched to the bone, teeth chattering, bag sopping, shoes squishing, and… _absolutely_ lovely. Her face flushed from the cold and the run across campus. Her chest heaving, wet clothes sticking in all the right places as she leaned against the shop door after shutting out the wind and water. Her head thumped back against the glass, her eyes closed as she tried to catch her breath.

Kanan had to try to remember how to speak basic like a coherent reasonable adult. The old man beat him to it, while throwing Kanan a curious look. Kanan clamped his mouth closed, but it was too late. Okadiah had seen him all tongue tied with his mouth gaping like a fish. He had known about Kanan’s… infatuation, _it was_ **_not_ ** _a crush_ , with Hera since day one, but he’d only been starting to realize the extent of Kanan’s emotional interest.

It was half way through the semester, she and he had only shared a handful of conversations, all here in the shop. Kanan knew that it wasn’t going anywhere, but Okadiah was going to play this to his advantage. Kanan could see it in the old man’s bearded smile as he spoke to Hera. “You appear to have been caught out in that torrential downpour, why don’t you come and sit down, my dear? Try to warm yourself up some.”

She opened her eyes, her glance flickered to Kanan first, but then to Okadiah, “Thanks, but I’m just going to wait in here, until the bus is closer to the stop across the street. Um, is that okay? I just saw that your light was still on, are you guys still open?”

“Yeah” Kanan replied, “We’re open til eight Monday through Thursday and to ten Friday through Sunday.” He tried not to feel stupid for giving her the employee spiel. “Do you want something warm while you wait?”

“Yes, but no. I really shouldn’t have any more kaf today, thanks though.” Hera replied, her arms crossed over herself, as she tried not to stutter, her small frame shivering.

Okadiah gave Kanan a concerned look. He probably knew, just like every other person in the galaxy, that Twi'leks do not handle the cold very well. He turned back to Hera and said, “Why don’t we fix you some tea, then? On the house, of course.” Hera looked like she was going to protest, but Okadiah waved her down and continued, “I insist. It’s the least we can do while you wait. Besides, it’s a good customer loyalty tactic.” He smiled at Hera warmly. Hera’s blue tinged lips smiled back.

Kanan had noticed over the years that Okadiah had that sort of effect on most people. They saw him as this uncle or grandfatherly character, who spoke in this quirky genteel manner, which only made him come across as more likeable and trustworthy. The hot water splashed into the cup he had add double sugar and their berry herbal tea to. He stirred it, snapped the lid on, and then gave the cup it’s paper sleeve. Okadiah had convinced Hera to take a seat at one of the small tables, and had gotten her to explain how she had end up running thru the rain. That was more progress than Kanan had ever achieved.

He tugged off his apron and moved around the counter towards the duo with Hera’s tea. He placed it on the table and pulled a chair up to the table; spinning it around to straddle it and rest his arms over the back. Hera sent him a grateful smile as he set the paper cup down, but continued talking to Okadiah. “Yeah, I honestly lost track of the time in the library, and they threw me out of the reference rooms. I knew it was going to rain tonight, but I thought I’d catch a bus back to the dorms before it started. But, as you can see, that didn’t happen…” She trailed off, fingers wrapped around the cup trying to steal some of it’s warmth.

“I thought the study rooms stayed open later during the week. Why didn’t you wait there?” Kanan asked curiously.

“I still needed to catch the hoverbus and the stop by the library is headed the wrong way.” Hera commented. Then she took a sip of the tea she sighed in satisfaction. Kanan tried not to let his little victory in tea choice, show on his face. “This is really good. Did you add extra sugar or is it naturally this sweet?” As she spoke, she checked the label from the tea bag to find out which flavor it was. Her eyes moved up to his after a second.

“I added extra sugar. I figured that since you didn’t like your kaf bitter than you wouldn’t like your tea bitter, either. Plus, I went with something berry since you’re a fan of meilooruns.” Kanan smiled back. He was going to say more when he caught Okadiah’s amused expression.

Hera saw it too, and looked back to the old man. “I really can’t thank you enough, for all of this. I assure you it’s bought positive reinforcement in platinum credit ingots.”

“Oh, dear. Well, I wouldn’t go that far. I do believe that was your bus.” He replied his eyes watching sadly out of the shops bay windows.

Hera’s head snapped around just in time to watch, the bus pull away from the stop. “Oh no!” She jumped to her feet, but it was too late the bus had already started down the street. Hera’s shoulders slumped and her breath left in a sigh of defeat, “Well now what am I supposed to do… that was the last bus of the night.”

“You have my deepest apologies, Hera. I hadn’t meant to keep you from your bus.” Okadiah apologized, his face pulled into a frown. He, too, had stood up to watch the bus leave.

This time Hera waved off his words, “No, no it’s not your fault. I should’ve been paying better attention to the time.”

They both looked rather hopeless, and then Kanan remembered something and felt like an idiot for not remembering it earlier. “Hey, why don’t you call a Tapride?”

“A cab? I don’t really have the money for one, and it’s not like the dorms are **that** far away. I can probably just walk.” Hera replied with a little head shake. She bent to pick up her bag and continued, “Thanks for helping, I really appreciate all of this, but I’d better get going and let you two finish closing.”

Kanan jumped to his feet and moved around the table to stop her, his hand caught her shoulder gently. She turned to look at him, “Woah there, it’s not a hovercab. It’s a free shuttling system run by the university’s police, it runs from six at night to like, four in the morning. It’s designed for this exact reason, if you don’t feel comfortable walking home from the campus, you just use the app to let ‘em know your location and your destination and they’ll pick you up. But you’ve got to have your ID.” Kanan gave her a questioning look, hoping she had her ID on her.

“What, seriously? Why haven’t I ever heard about this?” Hera asked. She’d turned towards him in surprise, causing his hand to fall from her shoulder.

Kanan shrugged, “From what I’ve heard the freshman orientations have been getting worse.” He fished in his pocket and retrieved his phone. “Look see here’s the app. And then you just type in the shop's name and then the dorms and bam. Looks like someone can be here in ten minutes. No walking home in the rain. But I think you need to make the reservation, this one’s in my name.” Kanan said while he showed Hera his phone.

“That’s awesome!” she exclaimed beaming up at him. “Okay, now show me with my phone, I need to get that app.” She spoke happily, as pulled out her own phone and opened up the app store.

Kanan cancelled the ride on his phone and helped Hera with making her own reservation, as they moved to the small table. Both leaned over the table to get a better look at her phone. After the ride was confirmed Hera looked up at him, eyes alight with joy and gratitude. Kanan’s breath caught. She was so close, all he’d have to do was lean forward a little more…

Then Hera commented, “You have freckles. I’d never noticed before.” That simple comment snapped Kanan out of whatever hormone induced trance he’d been in and he jerked back.

“Oh, yeah. Well, with a counter between us it can be hard to tell.” Kanan stood up from the table, he could feel a blush starting to dust his cheeks and felt even more ridiculous. “Speaking of counters, I should probably go and finish cleaning up.”

He moved away from the table and back behind the counter, deliberately ignoring Okadiah’s look of ‘you idiot, why didn’t you kiss her’. He couldn’t believe himself. He was **not** some lovesick teenager, for Force’s sake. He didn’t get attached and he didn’t pine after anyone. He was probably getting too comfortable here at CU. Maybe the others were right, maybe he should finish his degree at a different university.

  
Kanan proceeded to clean all of the machines and the counters and the mini-fridges. He didn’t look up when Hera thanked them both again and left. He did call his goodbyes with Okadiah as the door chimed again, trying not to be a complete jerk. And he studiously avoided the old man’s gaze for the rest of the night. The car ride to his late night class had almost been unbearable.


	2. A Double Kafe Latte, Extra Xpresso Shot

Bored. He didn’t think it was possible to be this bored, but apparently it was. His head rested on his hand, his elbow propped up on the counter. He readjusted himself on the stool Okadiah kept back there for this exact reason. Finals Week.

Kanan’s eyes flicked over to the clock on the wall, 11:02. The Asteroid Belt would stay open until four in the morning every night during finals week to accommodate the students pulling all-nighters. He didn’t even bother to stifle his yawn. It wasn’t like this was even a late night for Kanan, not with his all night-class schedule, he just wasn’t used to being completely alone for this long at this hour. Kanan was already being paid time and a half for this shift and he’d managed the shop by himself before so there hadn’t been any reason for Okadiah to stay. Kanan’d had to practically run the old man out at eight or else he’d never have left when he clocked out. Now, he was starting to regret agreeing to take all night-shifts this week. He knew the extra money would help the nest egg he had going and all of his classes had taken their finals on the last day of class or the papers could be submitted online, but this was going to be a long couple of days. He glanced at the clock again, 11:06. Kanan groaned. 

 

* * *

Hera scrubbed at her face, before she crossed the deserted street. One more final and then she could hop on a shuttle and start her winter break. Of course, with her luck the project was due on the last day of finals’ week. She’d been working on her soon-to-be personal astromech for the entire week, but now it was down to the wire. She just had to stay awake long enough to complete the damned thing. Her complete and functioning droid was due at eight tomorrow morning, well more like in eight hours. 

She pushed the door open to the shop she’d left the lab and her project for. The bell chimed as it swung open and the familiar scent of kaf wafted over her. And there was Kanan. 

She really shouldn’t have been surprised to see him, he seemed to be a permanent fixture in the Asteroid Belt. Hera couldn’t even say for certain if he even went to Cynda University, because that would mean he was taking classes here and, therefore, would have to leave the shop. But she’d never once seen him enter or leave the place and he was always here whenever she stopped by. Initially, she thought it was a coincidence that he was always there when she was, but as the term progressed she started to get suspicious. Then, at long last, she realized it wasn’t that he was always there when she was, it was that he was just  **always there** . Irrelevant of the day or time and everyone else who worked there seemed to just understand and accept that he just never left. 

He was perched precariously on a stool behind the counter, his feet up on some shelf just out-of-sight that probably wasn’t meant for his feet. Kanan’s back was pressed against the cabinets along the back wall to help keep himself steady on the tilted stool. He was reading some book when she had pushed the door open, but he made no move to get up. Once the door clicked closed did he look up to see her.

Kanan’s eyes widened briefly, before he hurriedly closed whatever novel he’d been preoccupied with and rocked forward on the stool to stuff it onto a shelf just under the register. Now that was curious, but Hera really didn’t have time to deal with Kanan and his weirdness right now. 

“Hey, Hera. Did you want your usual…” but once he took in her rumpled and grease smeared appearance continued with, “or maybe something with more kaffeine?” Kanan questioned as he pulled his black apron back on, his only nod at being in a work environment. 

“Definitely the latter, but I’m really not sure what to get…” Hera trailed off as she walked closer to the register trying to read the menu. 

Kanan looked at her sympathetically, “How about a medium Kafe Latte with an extra shot and extra sugar? It’ll come to about the same as your macchiato would, but with more kaffeine.” Kanan recommended. At her nod he continued, “Do you want it iced or hot?”

“Let’s go hot maybe it’ll help keep me awake.” Hera answered while she freed her credit chip from her pocket. Kanan wrang up her drink and handed the chip back. 

Hera had to stifle a yawn as Kanan moved over to one of the machines to start her drink. Neither them said anything at first before Kanan broke the silence and asked conversationally without look over at her, “So how’s the astromech coming?”

Hera blinked owlishly before replying,“How did you know I’m working on an astromech?” She was certain she had never once mentioned it to him or even talked about it while she had been in the shop.

Kanan looked up and smirked at her confounded expression. “Because your a freshman in the Pilot Academy. First semester final is ‘build an astromech within an assigned budget’, anyone who lives here knows that. And before you ask about my knowing you’re in the Academy you’re wearing one of their shirts.” He gestured to her shirt when he mentioned. She looked down to see the shirt the Academy had given her at orientation; it was an ugly maroon thing that was a size too big, but it made a great smoak top to wear over her clothes while she was in the lab. 

Hera made a disgusted noise in the back of her throat, it was only midnight she should not be this out of it already. She’d completely forgotten she’d been wearing the damned thing. Hera rubbed tiredly at her eyes before looking up to catch Kanan’s obnoxiously self-satisfied grin, “Sometimes, Kanan, I like talking to you and sometime I want to punch you.  **Hard** .” She glared at him wearily, before yawning again. 

Kanan seemed to just shrug off both her words and her glare, “I get that a lot. I, apparently, get on people's nerves, or at least so I’m told.” He didn’t even seem apologetic about it. Hera just rolled her eyes. Kanan yawned.  _ Good at least now I’ve got him doing it. Smug idiot. _

After another few seconds Kanan snapped the lid on her drink and slipped it into a paper sleeve as he moved over the the register with it. When he smiled down at her it seemed genuine, “Well, good luck. I’m certain you’ll run circles around everyone else in your class.” He offered her the cup. 

Now she felt bad for snapping at him even if it hadn’t seemed to bother him. “Thanks, Kanan. I- I really appreciate it.” She smiled tiredly back at him as she took the warm ‘gift from the stars in a cup’ from him. She took a long sip as she turned towards the door.  _ Force, this is good. What does he do, put Spice in it? _ Hera had never been a kaf snob, but now this was the only place that seemed to meet her standards. She’d tried to go to other places, but she soon found herself re-planning her routes to class so they would take her by the Asteroid Belt so she could stop to grab a cup before class. 

As she pulled the door open to leave, Kanan called, “We’ll be open til four if you decide you need another pick me up, but don’t forget you’ve got this.” The door swung shut behind her, leaving her out in the cold and dark. The scent of the shop quickly dispersed in the cooling air, so she made herself scarce with a little bit of warmth and comfort in her grasp.

 

* * *

 

This was her third trip to the kaf shop. She wasn’t sure how it had gotten colder, but it definitely had as she hurried across the street. She glanced down at her watch, 1:43. In two hours she’d left the lab three times. It was killing Hera’s constructive flow, but she could only stand to be in there with her classmates for short durations. At least this way, her escape on from them felt more productive instead of like just flat out running away. The bell chimed as the deliciously warm air spilled out into the crisp cold of the night around her. 

He was already standing when she entered, the look on his face was familiar but Hera couldn’t remember why. “Hey, long time no see.” Kanan said, but something was in his voice that made the joke fall a little flat and made the smile stop just short of his eyes. 

“Hey.” She called back, her voice quiet and tired. 

Kanan cocked his head slightly just before he spoke and Hera realized why she recognized the look on his face. He looked at her just like that when she said she’d just walk back to the dorms in the rain a nearly two months ago. It was concern. Genuine ‘hey let me help you because I’m worried about you’ concern. She must have looked more frazzled than she had originally thought to get the flirt with the piercings and ponytail to be concerned about her. “What’s wrong, Hera?” 

She knew it was stupid to feel angry, but she couldn’t stomp down the wave of heat fast enough. “Nothing. I don’t need  **your** help, I’m fine.” she snapped. Hera wasn’t even angry at Kanan, but she didn’t- couldn’t- wouldn’t take his, no doubt, good intentioned pity. She wasn’t helpless, she could take care of herself and she could deal with the stupid franging idiots in her class. She didn’t need help.

“Fine then. Same as the last two times then.” Kanan responded his words weren’t bitter or harsh, but the finality of them still cut just as deep. He hadn’t even asked it as a question, a muscle in his jaw jumped as he looked down to tap her order in on the register. 

She still hadn’t moved away from the door, her stomach churning with guilt and pain.  _ Way to go, Syndulla. You managed to shove literally the only person who might have been able to help or even listen to your problems away in less than ten seconds. That must be a new personal record. _ She could feel the sleep deprived and stress induced anger sweep out of her in a rush, it left her feeling boneless and exhausted. Instead of heading towards the counter, she took two steps towards the nearest table and collapsed into a chair. She didn’t even bother to look over at Kanan, she just folded her arms across the small table and used them to pillow her head. 

Hera thought he would say something and then she’d ignore him. Because she was still mad. Not because she was fighting back overstressed, homesick, fatigued, and outraged tears. But Kanan didn’t say a word, she could hear him though. He seemed to be moving around behind the counter, even with the ambient music she could still hear the rustle of cloth. She couldn’t seem to hear his footfalls, probably because of some non-slip food service mat that was back there. She could hear liquid being poured into a cup, a lid being snapped on, and more rustling of clothes. She’d started to get her breathing and voice under control, “Sorry, Kanan.” spoke into the table, still not lifting her head. He didn’t respond. He probably hadn’t heard her, but then she heard more movement and the chair across from her being pulled out. 

Finally, she looked up to see Kanan settling into the chair across from her. He’d ditched his apron as he often did when he moved away from the counter. He was carrying two cups, one a travel mug the other a steaming paper cup. She could see the little label for the tea bag hanging down the side of the cup as he placed it in front of her, it was the berry one. “That’ll take several more minutes to finish brewing, so we have some time if you want to talk.” 

That was it. He didn’t say anything else, Kanan just watched her and took sips from his mug. He sat farther away from the table, not scooting the chair closer, not inviting himself into her personal space. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have snapped at you. I’m just…” She trailed off waving to her bedraggled appearance. Hera rested her head in her hand, eyes watching the table rather than him. 

“You already said that.” Kanan said his voice level, she looked up to meet his eyes before glancing away. He looked almost unreadable sitting there straight faced, but she knew that he was still worried. He was probably even more worried than before. 

“Really Kanan, I’m fine. Just grumpy because I’m so scatterbrained.” Hera said to the table, but she didn’t get up. She really ought to, but she didn’t want to. 

“I’ve seen you sit at the window booth for nearly two hours without so much as twitching when you’re studying. I know a lie when I hear it.” Kanan replied. Hera flinched slightly at this tone. He blew out his breath in a sigh and then continued in a lighter tone, “Come on Hera, you can trust me. I mean if you can’t trust your barista then who can you trust? I’m like a bartender, but instead of serving drinks to mellow you out I serve ones to make you hyper.” 

She hadn’t meant to smile, but once he saw a crack in her shields he pressed, “I’m mean it Hera, tell me what’s wrong. Maybe I won’t be able to help, but maybe I will. One thing’s for sure though, if I don’t know what’s going on I  _ can’t _ help.” He had leaned forward elbows resting on the table, eyes searching hers. 

He was right, but Hera wasn’t going to tell him that. “I just… Look, I’m just having a hard time focusing in the engineering lab right now, I just needed a minute to clear my head…” Hera sighed as she leaned back in her chair. She reached for the tea, it was warm and comforting and it smelled like rehydrated fruit. 

Kanan’s eyes danced in triumph. “Ha! Now that’s something I can help you with. Do you have to build your droid in the lab?” 

“Yes- well… no, actually. We already had our parts checked and approved, so they’ll know if we use different ones and there’s no rule about staying in the lab to finish. But all of the equipment I need is in the lab.” Hera replied curiously, trying to figure out where he was headed. 

“But you  _ can _ work somewhere else if you wanted to?” Kanan confirmed a smile on his face. At her nod he continued, “And doesn’t the lab loan equipment to the Academy students?” 

Hera shook her head at Kanan, but answered his question, “Yeah, but I’d need one of my Professors to sign it out.” 

Kanan raised one of his expressive brows at her, “And you’re telling me that in a lab full of undergrads there isn’t a single Professor there supervising?” 

Yet again, he was right.  _ I hate that. _ Professor Palfa was in his office monitoring their progress, but that still didn’t help her. “Okay, so even if I could get the equipment I need and borrow one of the lab’s hovercarts to move all the parts and gear, where would I go? I’m not going to lug that stuff back to my dorm.” 

Now both of Kanan’s brows raised, he was giving her a ‘Come on put the pieces together’ look, but her brain was still being unresponsive. At her confused look he said almost exasperatedly, “Here, Hera. You could bring the stuff here.” 

“What? No way! Are you cracked?” Hera snorted. 

Now he finally did scoot his chair closer to the table. “No look, I’m being serious. I could move the tables out of the way and layout one of the canvas painting tarps we have in the back for you to work on.” Hera started to interrupt him, but Kanan shushed her. “And this is a familiar work environment, one that you are used to studying in, so it’ll help you change gears and pull out of your rut. And the change in location will help change your perspective of the problem. Plus, this way you don’t have to keep leaving to get more kaf. If you’re in store you can get one of the mugs, they have a half credit refills so you’ll even be saving some money, too.” 

Hera stared at him incredulously. “Kanan you can’t be serious. The shop’s still open, you can’t have me spread out all over the floor.” 

Kanan hesitated before he blinked the thought away. “Hera, you have literally been the only person to come in the entire night. It’s nearly two, if you hurry then you could work in here for at least two and a half hours before I have to lock up.” Hera just looked at him skeptically. So he added, “Come on, it’ll work you just have to trust me. Besides, I’m probably much better company.” Kanan smirked. 

Hera grimaced, but the more she thought about this crazy wild stupid idea the more plausible it seemed. But if she did move her project here she had to lay some ground rules. “If I do this. If I can get the equipment and all that, then I’ve got some conditions. First, don’t help me. Don’t give me your opinion about how you think it could work, I want to- no, I  **have** to do this myself.” 

“Sure thing, you’re a woman with a plan I can respect that.” His voice had picked up that cadance it got when he started flirting, but his eyes were still focused on her. 

“And  _ that _ ,” Hera said while gesturing at him, “has to stop.” 

Now he gave her a curious look, “What does?” 

“That. The flirting. I just don’t want to deal with it here too.” Hera replied grumpily, crossing her arms over her chest. 

The confused look changed slightly, but Kanan said, “Done and done.” Offering her his hand to shake on the deal. She took it. His fingers were dry and warm, just like the last time their fingers had touched all those months ago. He had calluses on his fingers and palms that must have come from somewhere other than working in a kafe. 

 

* * *

 

She’d gotten more work done in the last hour she’d spent in the quiet kafe, than she had in the four and a half she’d spent being frustrated in the lab. Without the constant interruptions from her classmates and their constant chatter, the problem seemed to unravel itself before her. She reached out to pick up her mug from the floor next to her, it was full again. Her head snapped up to where Kanan was sitting behind the counter. He was back in his precarious position from earlier in the night, but this time whatever book he was reading remained in his lap with the cover out of her line of sight. 

She knew Kanan got up periodically to clean this thing, or turn off that machine, but somehow he had managed over the course of the evening to continuously sneak up on her and refill her mug. But it wasn’t just with black kaf, no somehow he managed to bring over cream and sugar as well, keeping the kaffeinated concoction in a perfectly balanced state of sweet and bitter. She watched him while he read, seemingly oblivious to her scrutiny, as she lifted the mug to her lips. Then without warning his hand shot out and caught a one of the ceramic mugs that had fallen off the shelves above his brewing station. It must have fallen because the dishwasher in the back room just turned on. 

He set the mug behind him on the counter slightly to his right while turning to the next page with his left hand.  _ Maybe the mugs just jump off that shelf all the time when the dishwasher turns on…   _ Hera could swear he hadn’t even looked at the thing to catch it though, she was about to say something when Kanan spoke, “Yes, Hera? Did you need something?” He definitely hadn’t looked up to see her watching him, but his voice sounded distracted as he continued reading. 

“Would you stop filling up my mug every time I look away from it. I’m trying to keep track of how many cups I’ve had so I know I much I owe you.” Hera huffed. Especially, since he wouldn’t let her pay for the tea from earlier. 

Now Kanan did look up at her, he just shrugged, “Don’t worry about it.” 

Hera turned to face him eyes narrowing, “Oh no you don’t. You don’t get to just wave away what I owe you, just ‘cause you work here.” 

“Why does it matter, I stopped brewing kaf twenty minutes ago so anything that we don’t drink is going down the drain. Besides, we provide sugar and cream over on the side bar free for all customers.” Kanan said nonchalantly as he looked back down to his book. 

Hera nearly growled at him, “It’s the principle of the thing. I’m not taking handouts from anyone.” 

Kanan’s head snapped up at her tone, his eyes a little wide as he took in her expression. “Alright. Then you’re at refill number 5.” Kanan said cautiously watching her in case she did something drastic like throw a wrench at him. “I’ll keep count if it bothers you so much.” 

Hera narrowed her eyes at him, he swallowed. She accepted his proposal, by simply turning back to her work. She could hear Kanan sigh in relief at being let off the hook. She smiled to herself as she set the mug back on the floor. 

 

* * *

 

She was done. Hera had finished the little astromech. She slumped back against the half wall behind her. All she had to do was turn him on. She glanced up at the wall clock, 4:07. Hera didn’t move, she was so relieved to be done that she had forgot that the stress had been keeping the self doubt at bay.  _ Will my droid really work? Am I really suited to do this? Should I even be a pilot? _ These questions had been eating at her all semester slowly growing louder and more persistent. She pulled one of her knees up against her chest and let her head rest on it. Her lekku slipped forward and hung over her shoulders as she watched the ground in front of her. 

She heard the back room’s door swish open and Kanan strolled around the counter. He’d been closing up the shop slowly over the last hour, a couple of minutes ago he’d locked the front door and switched off the open sign. Then he said he need to go set the alarm and clock out, he must have finished. Hera had expected him to say something when he saw her, but he didn’t he just lowered himself to the floor next to her. His long legs were bent as he stretched out some, one of his arms rested on his knee as he studied the C1-10P. Neither of them said anything for several minutes, the shop was totally quiet except for their own breathing, at some point Kanan must have switched off the shop’s ambient music. 

“Sooo, wanna tell me the real reason why you couldn’t work in the lab?” Kanan said without looking over at her. 

Hera grunted but raised her head, she however looked up only to study the droid. “I just… I don’t know how to say it without sounding like I’m whining.” She grumbled half-heartedly. 

“Hera you are the last person in this half of the galaxy who I’d think was whining about their problems.” Kanan snorted. “I mean you’re the kind of stubborn who reaches a wall the can’t climb over and proceeds to run into the wall over and over until it falls.” 

Hera gave him a sideways glance, “Is that an insult or a complement?” 

Kanan seemed to think about it for a moment, “Yes.” Hera laughed. He grinned. “Now come on, spill.” 

“They were just being unsupervised testosterone driven idiots, and I’m, well… me. And it’s not like I haven’t heard worse, and I’m normally really good at ignore that sort of thing. It was just they wouldn’t drop it, every couple of minutes one of the dunderheads would make another crack. It was starting to crack me,  **urgh** . It’s just irritating me to even think about it. I swear if I hadn’t left when I did I was going to start cracking skulls with a wrench. That’s why I wanted to do so well on this project, I figured if I kick their asses then I’d have some weight to start throwing around to make them knock it off.” Her said tiredly and scrubbed at her face trying to clear her exhaustion blurred vision. 

Kanan didn’t say anything. She had expected a wisecrack about how she should have whacked a couple of them, but he hadn’t. At last she glanced over at him and was taken aback. 

Over the semester she’d seen a wide variety of Kanan’s emotions, from bored to irritated. She remembered the time when that Yelkin guy had gotten all huffy when Kanan served the person behind him their drink first. Kanan looked seriously pissed as the guy kept yelling things like ‘Hey kid I’m talking to you’ and ‘You punk kid, why don’t you learn some manners’. If Okadiah hadn’t stepped in when he did, she thought Kanan might have dumped the craft of scalding kaf onto the Devaronian. Even the older man had seen that as a possible outcome when he said, “Now I believe a maxim is in order: Do not yell at the man who is working with boiling liquids.”  

She had thought that was what Kanan looked like when he was really angry. She was wrong. 

This is what that emotion looked like on him. His hands had balled into fists so tight his knuckles had gone white. His posture went as rigid as durasteel and his brows drew down. Kanan’s mouth had pulled itself taut with unspoken tension, the muscles in his jaw twitched as he clenched his teeth. But it was his eyes that really shocked her. They were transfixed on the wall across from them, but Hera could see the ice in them. The cold rage.  _ If a sea could freeze, it would look something like that. _

Kanan glanced at her when he noticed her looking and turned his head away as he saw her expression. She watched as he visibly forced his hands and jaw to unclench. He started taking slow deep breaths, and deliberately relaxed his shoulders and back. “You know those cracks I’ve made about, you only thinking you’re tough. I was kidding, so please don’t go and kill someone to prove me wrong.” Hera said at last, her voice softer than she’d meant it to be. 

Kanan chuckled harshly, “Normally, I have more control than that. But it’s nice to hear you say you were kidding.” After several more seconds he turned back to her, his eyes still hard and flat, but he looked less angry. Or at least more in control of his anger. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to freak you out. I just wasn’t expecting…  **that** .” Kanan closed his eyes and took another deep breath, before continuing, “But right now you don’t need someone to march across the quad to start throwing people out of windows.” Both he and she grimaced at the thought. “But I also don’t think you should just let it slide. Have you reported them?”

Hera sighed, “Remember, I’m not trying to sound whiny about this. And pulling the ‘gender/race’ card on this seems stupid when it’ll only make this worse. But trust me I have no intention on letting this slide. I just needed some leverage so I can pull the rug out from underneath them.” At the mention of leverage she gestured at her finish project. 

“I don’t think this is the ‘gender/race’ card as much as it is the ‘expecting them to act like decent beings’ card. And I think you could probably rip them apart in a far more literal way if you keep all that irritation bottled up… That kind of thing isn’t good for you…” Kanan seemed to be speaking from experience, but she didn’t dare interrupt him to ask about it. “Maybe you should talk to a friend about it, just some sort of cathartic stress-relieving rants. At least, while you plot their social destruction.” 

Hera grinned at the last bit, Kanan gave her a small smile back. It still didn’t quite reach his eyes, though. But as Hera thought about his words she could feel the smile slip off of her face. “I don’t actually have any friends here that I could talk to about this. I’ve just been so busy and everything’s so new, I haven’t had time to really try to make new ones yet. I think you’re the only person I’ve talked to where the conversations haven’t been about school. Even my roommate and I don’t really talk to each other very much.” 

Kanan gave her a strange look, before offering his hand to her. She took it, not sure where he was going with this, but willing to hear him out. “Kanan Jarrus, it’s a pleasure to meet you.” Kanan said his voice serious but she could see some of his usual humor returning as they exchanged grips for the second time that night. 

Hera laughed as she said, “Hera Syndulla and it’s nice to finally be introduced.” Kanan flashed her a quick grin. “But I don’t know how much good being friends with someone who doesn’t actually go here, will help.” 

Kanan blinked at her, before bursting into laughter. He let go over her hand as he threw his head back and laughed. “Hera, to work here you  _ have _ to be an undergrad at CU.” 

“What? No way! Kanan, you’re always in here so you can’t be taking classes and I’ve never once seen you anywhere else on campus.” She exclaimed in a disbelieving manner. 

“Maybe that’s because I take all night classes. Working full time and being a full time student is hard, but not impossible or unheard of.” Kanan replied a laugh still in his voice. Hera crossed her arms and fell slumped back against the wall. “For the record, I’m a third year philosophy major.” 

Hera grumbled back, “I’m a first year astrodynamics major.” She could feel her lekku twitch with embarrassment. 

Still grinning down at her, “I kinda figured that out.” Kanan gestured towards the droid in front of them. His motion drew their attention to the still deactivated droid. “So why don’t you turn him on and see what happens?” 

Hera huffed, but rocked into a kneeling position. It wasn’t like she could make a fool of herself any more than she already had tonight, even if the thing catastrophically failed. She activated the C1-10P. 

Little humming and whirring sounds emanated from the machine as all of it’s systems started coming online. Then without warning it’s little arms shot out and a series of the most profane and rudely worded bleeps came out of the orange astromech. 

Kanan asked very cautiously, “Did he just swear at us?” 

Hera glanced back at Kanan meeting his wide eyes with a look of her own. “Yes.”

  
The grin that split Kanan’s face was enormous, “He’s perfect.” 


	3. In House Mug, Black. Two Scones

One of the nice things about winter break was the sudden lack of business in the Asteroid Belt. Kanan knew that it meant they weren’t doing well on the financial ends of things for those four weeks, but it let him have more of a break too. The shop still had some business though, it was as if all of kafe shop’s usual clientele suddenly doubled in age. The faculty who were still stuck on campus to prepare for the next semester and ones who had to deal with the mid-year meetings seemed to migrate in to fill the void left by the students. At least the were less rowdy, well most of them were less rowdy. 

 

* * *

 

Skelly grumbled to himself and checked his watch again, Lal was late. She was always late to these little chats Skelly kept trying to rope her into. Lal was the only one who still listened to Skelly, all the other department heads just blocked his calls and emails. Skelly sipped at his water and fidgeted. He checked his watch again, for the third time in the last seven minutes. 

Nobody ever listened to him. They all thought he was cracked, just the eccentric planetary geology professor who obsessed with doomsday. But, he wasn’t crazy. Skelly lived, breathed, and bled seismology, so he knew for a kriffing  **fact** that Cynda University sat on top of a fault line. A big one. One that was nearly thirty years overdue, so when this baby snapped it would be devastating. 

Now that wasn’t the part his colleagues contested about his claims, they all knew that Skelly was damn good at what he did. The part none of them would listen to was about the vanishing University funds. The amount of money being reported as income for the development budget was significantly more than what was being spent to make repairs to the older structures. Less than a third of the school buildings were up to code for the level of groundquakes he predicted. Yet no one from the Empire’s Education Board would so much as reply to his emails requesting repairs to be made to the campus. And all of the department heads refused to take a vote to make an official inquiry on the school’s behalf. They wouldn’t believe him that there should be plenty of money to make the repairs, but it kept vanishing, into someone’s pocket no doubt. Someone in accounting and administration was fudging numbers to make them come out even, but none of the reported expenditures and repairs were being done. They would just paint over the damage and claim to have fixed them, but Skelly knew that they weren’t. But nobody listened to him because he wasn’t the damned structural engineer who just bought a new hovercar he shouldn’t have been able to afford on his salary. Just like no one in the damned military had listened to him when he said the tunnels wouldn’t hold. He knew dirt, but those glory driven commanders would rather pave the way to victory with the blood of their men than risk a retreat. 

Skelly huffed out his breath. Thinking about his time in the Clone Wars only gave him a headache, and made his prosthetic arm ache with phantom pains. Lal would at least listen to him. She was the head of the Managerial Economics department, she could back up his claims about the book fixing. Plus she had some real weight to throw around, Professor Grallik and her husband Chief Grallik, head of campus police. People would listen to them, if only Skelly could prove to her that he was right. And oh, could he ever. All of it, all of his years of research of the money and the fault and the structural integrity of the buildings, had been compiled into a report. He did the research and conducted the experiments and recorded his observations and, by the Force, did he know how to construct a paper that was publication ready. He’d even cited his damned resources for the background information on the fault and the buildings. 

At last Lal walked into the little shop, the Besalisk woman looked sharp in one of her usual blouse and slacks combo. She did not appear to be in a very good mood; her wide mouth was drawn down in a severe frown, while one pair of her arms were crossed. She stalked over to the table he was sitting at as the bell was still chiming behind her. “You have ten minutes, before my next meeting, Dr. Steewit. Talk fast.” 

“Aw, Lal it’s Skelly. Just Skelly, none of that doctor nonsense. You sure are in a foul mood, especially towards someone who’s trying to save all our lives.” Skelly grumbled at her as she pulled out the chair across to him to sit.  

Lal winced before she glared at the man across from her. Skelly knew he wasn’t the most quiet person plantside, but since nobody ever listened he didn’t care very much. “I am very busy today, if you are just going to bark nonsense at me then I'll be going.” 

“Wait, wait. Lal this matters you gotta listen to me. It could be life or death to the people here on campus.” Skelly held his left hand up in a placating manner, while the other he used to pick up his cloth briefcase. The fingers on his Klatooinian prosthetic never worked right with his human neurology,  _ damned lying medical droids _ , but he could use them as a sort of hook to catch the bag’s handles and lift it up onto the table. 

Lal rolled her eyes and moved to stand up, “Not this again, Skelly. I don’t know why I even try anymore.” 

Skelly freed the data cube from his bag and held it up in front of Lal’s eyes, stopping her from standing. “Take it Lal, read it. Then you’ll finally believe me, it’s all of my research on  **everything** . It explains exactly what’s going on and how to fix it.” 

Lal studied the cube in his grasp, but didn’t reach for it. “Skelly, I’m not a geologist. I won’t be able to understand any of that, besides I believe you about the whole business with the fault being overdue.” 

“It’s got more than just that. And you’ll be able to understand the money part, it’s got all my proof that someone is lining their pockets at the university’s expense.” Skelly exclaimed. 

“Skelly no one is embezzling from the school. I’ve been through this with you a hundred times, we have protocols in place and an administrative auditor to keep that from happening.” Lal said her patience slipping fast. 

“Yeah, some quack from the Empire. How are we supposed to trust him, he’ll only report what the Emperor wants to hear so he can keep his cushy job. The Empire doesn’t care about us, about the school, just like the Republic before them. Nobody cares as long as they get paid more than the guy beneath him. Well, what happens to the people on the bottom of that chain? Huh Lal, what happens to them?” By now Skelly had worked himself up into a rage. 

Lal was going to stand up and stomp off, she was clearly done talking to him, but she was interrupted by Kanan. “Come on Skelly, if I’ve said it once then I’ve said it a hundred times, use your inside voice. We aren’t in a lecture hall so stop yelling like nobody in the back can hear you. Hey, Professor Grallik, did you want your usual?” Kanan had started speaking a little ways away from the table, but by the time he got there he shifted to address Lal instead of Skelly.

Perfect, Kanan had taken one of his and Lal’s classes, he’d talk some sense into her. “Oh, no thanks Kanan. I really can’t stay for very long, I just wanted to get this little one sided argument done and over with before my meeting in a few minutes.” Lal had shifted away from Skelly while she spoke and moved to stand up. 

“Wait wait wait, Kanan here can back up what I’m saying. He knows how old these buildings are and how their ready to fall down any minute.” Skelly pressed as he roped Kanan into the conversation and moved to stand with Lal. 

“Leave me out of this Skelly. I don’t want to finish this shift with a headache.” Kanan groaned and rubbed his hands over his face. 

“Come on Kanan, you’ve worked here for over two years. I’m willing to bet you’ve noticed how this place won’t be able to handle a quake.” Skelly continued animately, they had to listen, had to do something. 

Kanan just shook his head, “What do you want me to say; yeah it’s an old building, teach, but that doesn’t mean it’s going to collapse anytime soon. You said it yourself quake cycles can be unpredictable and seismology can’t provide us with all of the answers.” Skelly was going to continue speaking when Kanan raised his hand to stop him, “And before you get going, money management was never my thing. I couldn’t careless about the income records for the university, besides the fact that I know nothing about them. No offense, Professor Grallik.” 

“Oh, none taken lad. Managerial Economics isn’t for everyone-” Lal started to say until her phone interrupted her. After a glance at the display she said, “This is important, I hope you have a good day.”  Then she turned around and left without another word, ignoring Skelly’s calls after her. 

“This is important too. Nobody ever listens to me.” Skelly grumbled as he scooped up his bag off the table, before rounding on Kanan. “And you. Why didn’t you back me up? There **is** something fishy going on here and the Empire is either too ignorant to notice or it’s willfully letting this money scheme continue. Mark my words, the Empires going to regret letting this slip by them.” Skelly stuffed his datacube back into his bag as he turned to stomp out before Kanan could snap back. “Nobody listens…” 

If Skelly hadn’t slammed the door behind him he would have heard Kanan when he said, “I am listening Skelly, I just wish that you’d let sleeping krayts lie... instead of running into canyons to poke them with a stick.” 

 

* * *

 

Kanan had always thought of himself as a solitary creature, but after two weeks without the familiar faces of his… acquaintances, they weren’t his friends he isn’t supposed to have friends, he started to miss them. The jokes, the passing greetings, the ‘how was your day’s; sure he had Okadiah and the old man was excellent company, but it wasn’t the same as interacting with someone closer to his age. 

Hera’s text had pulled him out of his rut some, though. She had gone home for the break taking her newly built droid with her, but Kanan had asked her to tell him when she found out she aced the final. She had laughed and said “Don’t count your tip-yip’s before they hatch”, but she had agreed to let him know what her grade on the project was. Therefore, they’d had to exchange numbers. Kanan was fairly sure that ‘feeling so deliriously happy about having her number that he might be sick’ might be a sign that he should run away as fast as he possibly could, but in the grand scheme of things he really didn’t care. 

It was the first time she had texted him, besides the usual ‘let’s make sure the number works’ text. Kanan smiled for the rest of the week, just a small smile, one that he could seem to shake for very long. It always managed to make it back on his face when he wasn’t paying attention. The message had only said ‘100%’ and his only response to Hera was ‘Told you so’. She hadn’t texted back, and he hadn’t expected her to. They had only just started talking to each other, they weren’t really friends yet despite all of his flippancy on the subject that night on the kafe floor. But the message still made him feel that this was a step in the right direction…  _ One that I should not be taking. This can  _ **_never_ ** _ work. _

 

* * *

 

Hetto had just settled back into the seat across from her, his mug of kaf doctored with the perfect amount of blue milk and sugar that he deemed perfect. Zaluna smiled at her long time friend and co-worker, it wasn’t often that they managed to get out of Cynda University's Administration and Security offices, but the Asteroid Belt felt like a home away from home for them. It might have something to do with the amount of kaf runs the interns were sent on to this place, or because Zaluna often would watch the security footage from the shop, either way she still liked the cosy student run atmosphere. She knew it was probably excessive to have cams directed to watch over a kafe’s customers, but if political discussions ever arose on a University it’d happen in a kaf shop. 

Transcept Hall was on the other side of campus, but the walk through the World Plaza was always fun for the two of them, she liked to see the students she watched over and protected in person not just over the cams from time to time. Even if these days they were mostly assigned to watch out for civil unrest not specifically for the wellbeing of each student. The Empire had changed quite a few rules from the Republic’s guidelines over the last seven years, but in the end her job was still the same. Watch, Listen, Report. 

“You’ve got that look again, Zal. The one that says you’re up to no good.” Hetto commented over the rim of his mug. 

“What, little old me? Never.” Zaluna smiled, but her large Sultan eyes sparkled giving her away. She would get pet projects from time to time, where she tried to learn more about students and faculty who hadn’t been red flagged in the background checks, but weren’t spotless either. She had always wanted to know if they were going to go back to their old ways or if they had really changed their life around. But she’s had this project going on for several years now and it was keeping her stumped. Normally, she’d have figured out their secret and evaluated their behavior to determine if they’d keep their life together or not, within a few months, but this one was different.  

Hetto smirked at her, “Okay Zaluna, who’s you’re new fern?” He had always referred to her side projects as plants, because she tended to them with as much care as her potted office garden. 

Zaluna only shook her head at him. She’d never really talked with him or anyone about the projects, but this one she really wanted to play close to her chest… in case she was right. Hetto rolled his eyes at her and sipped at his kaf. 

“Ms. Myder? You had the black mug of kaf and two scones, right?” Kanan asked. He had approached the two, who had settled in one of the booths along the back wall, while they’d been talking. 

“Oh, yes. I’m sorry I must have forgotten to pick them up from the counter.” Zaluna replied genially as he set her plate and mug down on the table. 

Kanan flashed her a small smile, “Don’t worry about it ma’am. Besides on slow days like this, it helps keep me busy.” 

But before he could turn and head back, Zaluna inquired, “Since I’m so scatterbrained today, could you remind me how I paid for this? I don’t want to forget which credit chip the bill will be on.” 

“Oh, you put it on the Transcept Hall tab. So no receipt, I hope you have a good day.” Kanan answered without missing a beat as he turned to move back across the room. 

Zaluna watched him go, she could feel her smile grow as she turned back towards Hetto and her mug of wafting kaf. Hetto was watching her intently. “You didn’t order anything.” 

“Oh, yes I did. You had just gone around to the sidebar to fix your drink.” She replied, even though Hetto hadn’t spoken as if it was a question. Of course, Hetto had been right. She hadn’t ordered anything, not in the usual way, at least. 

Kanan Jarrus, human male, no parents on record, twenty almost twenty-one standard years old, brown hair, teal eyes. He went to four different high schools, each for only one year, straight A’s at each school, no legal guardians on record, emancipated at the age of fourteen. But that was it. He had a birth certificate, but no record before the age of fourteen. That happened from time to time, children grew up on one world never travel, never got it to trouble, and the moment they can the jump on the first shuttle off world. The thing is that happens when they reach legal age, not when they’re fourteen. So the question was, what happened to Kanan Jarrus when he was fourteen? 

And for the first time Zaluna didn’t have an answer. All she had was a handful of crazy facts and an impossible theory. One that kept growing less impossible every time she learned something new. Like today for instance, this was the first time Zaluna had tried something like this. She knew Kanan could remember people’s orders, but only if they stopped by regularly. Zaluna had only been in the shop a handful of times, yet Kanan had gotten her order right. She also had seen Kanan fix people things they had forgotten to ask for and just back charged it to their accounts. None of the customers had seemed to remember that they hadn’t actually ordered the item in question, but all had thanked him for bringing it to them, they must have just missed hearing their names being called. 

Kanan had even gone well out of his way several times to help someone, even though he claimed to be surly and indifferent. Zaluna had watched him clear tables out of the way so Hera Syndulla, a freshman in the Pilot Academy, could work in peace on her final project. He had even sat on the ground with her to help comfort her. She’d seen him do hundreds of things like this over the last two and a half years, yet the only other person who had noticed was the kafe owner and manager Okadiah Garson. Even after all of her attempts to learn more about him, the only thing she can say for a fact about Kanan Jarrus is that: He  **isn’t** who he says he is. 

“Fine, Zal. I won’t press, but then I get to pick the topic.” Hetto grumbled at her obvious lie. Zaluna only nodded in consent as she bit into her scone. “What are we gonna do about Dr. Skelly?” 

Now it was Zaluna’s turn to sigh, “Hetto we’ve been through this, at the end of the month his name has to be sent up the chain of command, rules are rules.”

“Yeah, but what if he’s right? What if  _ they _ really are just letting the school’s funds be drained away by some credit grubbing parasite?” Hetto questioned impatiently. Zaluna knew that the ‘they’ he was referring to was the Empire. Over the years, Hetto’s cynicism had grown with each of the Empire’s new ‘security requirements’. 

“It would be a foolish government, who would let someone steal from it. Especially, from a school where the next generation of best and the brightest are being trained and taught to help them grow.” Zaluna said in a tone that she hoped rang with finality. They needed to put this notion to rest. “Dr. Simon Steewit’s mouth has finally gotten him in trouble and there isn’t anything more we can do.” 

  
Hetto stared sourly into his cup, shaking his head, but he didn’t say anything more on the matter. 


	4. Extra Cream, Tbsp Cinnamon Sugar

Hera was running late. Not very late, but still. Kanan had said his shift started at noon, so they’d planned to meet up at eleven, but her professor just wouldn’t  **stop** talking. It was one thing to go over by three minutes, but ten was absurd. And now it was fifteen after so she hadn’t been able to get ahead of the late morning rush. She’d have to wait in line for who knows how long, just to get her macchiato and waste even more time.  _ And it won’t even be as good…  _

She knew that there shouldn’t be any difference from the normal drinks she gets at the Asteroid Belt to the one she'll get this time, but there would be. Kanan was just…  **better** at making kaf and xpresso, so whenever she ordered from anyone else it never tasted quite right. She would’ve waited to get her kaf until after Kanan started his shift, but her next class started at 12:10 and was across campus. As Hera stepped into the warmly lit shop she let out a soft sigh. Seven people were already in line and at least four others were waiting for their drinks; she wasn’t making it through that line anytime soon.

She felt bad for the poor employee behind the counter with Okadiah. His name badge read Tarlor Choh. The few times she had spoken with him he always came off as kind of gruff and apathetic, at least when he was standing next to someone like Okadiah. Tarlor was probably a nice person, who just felt like he was stuck in a dead end minimum wage job. Hera could see the wedding ring on his finger as he rang up a customer and she didn’t even want to think about the difficulties of being a married undergrad who had to work part time. She sent him a small smile, he didn’t return it. She shifted her smile of greeting to Okadiah, he returned it, then jerked his head indicating she should turn around. 

And there he was. Just sitting at the window booth a book propped up against the table and a mug of kaf in one hand. His helix piercings glittered in the late morning light and he was wearing, per usual, some dark colored logoless t-shirt. He hadn’t looked up from the text in front of him, but next to him sat a medium macchiato; condensation had just started to collect on the plastic cup. Hera laughed under her breath as she picked her way across the short distance, packed with people and tables, towards the booth. 

As she settled into the booth with Kanan, he closed and moved his book down to the bench on his right; the side she wasn’t sitting on. Yet again he’d managed to both conceal whatever book, hardback this time, he was reading from her view without letting her get a look at the title. He smiled at her, she watched him her eyes glancing down to the bench where he’d hidden the book. “So Hera, how’s the murder-bot?” 

“Ugh. Stop calling him that before someone else hears you.” And just like the last time she’d tried to ask him about what he was reading, he’d managed to change the subject to something that she cared about.

Kanan smirked back, “Oh, afraid that it might catch on? Well, I can’t blame you. Not after he pushed someone else droid out of a window-” His eyes sparkled at her in unfazed amusement. 

“ **Allegedly** , Kanan, Chopper allegedly pushed another droid out of a third story window. I can not confirm nor deny this allegation, but neither can anyone  _ else _ so it didn’t happen.” Hera grumbled and took a sip of her drink.  _ It’s perfect… he must have made it even though he’s not on the clock _ . 

“What no video evidence? No eyewitness accounts?” 

“None.” Hera confirmed with a nod. They both watched the one another, waiting for the other to break. Kanan grinned, Hera snorted. Soon they burst into laughter. 

After several more seconds of giggling at the absurdity of her and Chopper’s luck, Kanan finally asked, “Okay, so you and I both know what actually happened, but I gotta know was it as beautiful as it sounds?” 

“That pompous prick, Rudor, was furious when he found out the poor thing had gone sailing out a window. I still feel bad for the little guy, though, I mean it’s not his fault his creator is an idiot.” Some of the mirth in Hera’s eyes faded. Droids might not be like other organic sentients, but they  **were** sentient in many ways. 

Kanan seemed to understand some of her guilt about the droid’s damage, so he shifted the subject. “Wait, Rudor? Valen Rudor? As in Baron of the asshats, himself? Please tell me he stomped around in snobbish outraged indignation.” He implored hopefully.

“Oh, it was glorious. All ‘how dare you’s and ‘my father will hear about this’s. I swear I thought he was going to start calling the rest of us peasants or something. But that wasn’t even the best part” Hera replied. 

At Kanan’s “Oh?” of encouragement she continued, “When we finally got down to the droid we found out about half of his parts weren’t on the approved upgrade list. So then he starts trying to claim either ignorance of the parts list or that it was a frame. But since he could make a decision under pressure if his life depended on it he just went with complete ignorance of the parts in the droid and the parts list in general. No one was buying it,  **but** he probably won’t even be written up for the incident.” 

Kanan sighed in sympathy, “Lemme guess, one call from his dad to Dr. Palfa and the whole thing was swept under the rug.” It hadn’t been a question, but Hera nodded conformation. 

“Though this still leave me with a glaring problem…” Hera said as she propped her head up on the table. Kanan hummed for her to continue, she’d caught him with his mug at his mouth. “I  **have** to do something about Chopper’s personality circuit. I can’t let him roll around zapping people and throwing droids out of windows.”

Kanan quirked a brow at her, “No. You really don’t, Hera. I mean you two came to an understanding, right? So if you guys work well as a team, then the rest is just minutiae.” 

Now it was Hera’s turn to quirk a brow, “You are  _ literally _ the only person I’ve met who doesn’t want me to fix Chopper. And I know he’s zapped you a few times already, so what gives?” 

“What can I say, I’m a huge fan of the ‘pissed off and surly’ outlook on life.” He shrugged. At her flat look he said, “Okay how about this. When was the last time one of your classmates said something derogatory to you? Or the last time your professors ignored your opinion or question?” 

Hera huffed, but didn’t say anything. Kanan was right,  **_again_ ** . He kept talking, “The little psychopath has been acting as a kind of idiot deterrent for you, so why fix what isn’t broken? As for the whole zapping me business, we’re starting to work it out, man to droid and all that.” 

Hera snorted into her cup as she took another sip. “I think he’s just bullied you into a corner and you’ve given up trying to fight him.” 

Kanan shrugged off her jab and asked, “Speaking of Chopper where is he?” 

“House arrest, at least for another day, until this whole scandal has died down some more. Especially, after he told me he did it because the other droid said it was better than he was. I think the droid had meant he had newer upgrades, but I guess it still sounds kind of like an insult.” Hera reported casually. 

Kanan chuckled under his breath, but didn’t say anything else so Hera inquired, “Are gonna let me pay you back for the drink, or just shrug it off again?” 

Kanan watched for several seconds, before grinning and shrugging. Hera rolled her eyes so dramatically Kanan laughed. “Actually, now we’re even from last week when I stole a couple slices of your pizza.” 

“That doesn’t count. I said you could have some, besides I didn’t pay for the whole thing anyway. It was just leftover from the lab review session.” She grumbled back.

“I think the more I find out how much it bothers you, the more I want to do it. Irritating you is surprisingly fun.” Kanan smirked.

Hera shot him a glare, “Maybe I was wrong, maybe you and Chopper are more alike than I thought.”

Kanan’s eyes flashed with amusement and he started to say something when a shout caught their attention. “Hey, Kanan! You gotta sec? I wanna talk with ya’.” 

Kanan groaned as a Lasat approached the booth from the pick-up counter, all humor gone. “No I don’t, go away Orrelios.” 

“Sure ya’ do. You’re not on the clock yet, I just checked with Okadiah.” The big man said as he sat down on Kanan’s right. 

“And you’re?” Hera asked offering him her hand despite Kanan’s displeasure at being cornered.  _ Two can play the irritation game. _

“Garazeb Orrelios. But he’s  **not** staying.” Kanan growled at the newcomer. 

“It’s just Zeb.” Zeb responded as his huge hand engulfed hers in the shake. 

She smiled.“Hera. It’s nice to meet you Zeb.”  She glanced at Kanan and knew he could see the mischief in her eyes when he huffed and leaned back into to the bench with a slouch.

“Great, you’re all introduced now, so Zeb can just go.” Kanan grumbled into his mug. 

The two completely ignored Kanan’s obvious irritation. Zeb seemed just as familiar with Kanan’s attitude as she was. “I’m a first year astrodynamics major, how about you?” 

“Oh, a first year? Well that’s handy. I’m the martial arts instructor here, and I’m the manager for the Rec center. Ever thought about taking a martial arts class?” Zeb replied. 

Hera winced. The Rec center. She was supposed to be going to workout twice a week. She hasn’t been. 

“Not a fan of fighting? It’s okay, there are other PE classes you can take if your interested.” Zeb said as he noticed her wince. 

“Oh no, it’s not that. I’m just supposed to being going to the center more often then I have been.” Hera clarified. 

Zeb gave her a half smile of understanding, “Hard to find time and to make yourself go? A lota students have that problem, that’s why I recommend you either take a class ‘er ya’ join a club. Try to make it feel more fun, ya’ know. In fact, speaken’ of clubs, why don’t you and Kanan join the Martial Arts club?” 

“Not this again, Zeb. Every couple of months you ask me and every time I say no.” Kanan said with an eyeroll. 

Zeb grinned viciously back at Kanan, “And sooner or later you’re gonna say yes, just to get me to stop asking and I’ll drag you to every meeting.” Then he took a sip of his kaf. Zeb pulled as face moved the paper cup back to the table. 

Neither Kanan nor Zeb said anything, but the Lasat’s huge yellow eyes flicked from Kaman to his cup and back again. “Fine.” Kanan sighed exasperatedly. He reached for Zeb’s cup and with a quick motion popped the lid of with one hand. He slid the cup a little closer to himself as he studied the kaf for several more seconds. “Add a tablespoon of cinnamon sugar and some more cream.” Kanan said as he looked up and nodded to the sidebar with sugar and milk set out for customers. 

“Wait, like a tablespoon of cinnamon and one of sugar?” 

Kanan rolled his eyes in exasperation, “No, a tablespoon from the jar that says ‘Cinnamon Sugar’. If you just dump raw cinnamon into your kaf, it’ll just clump at the surface. Now, shoo.” The Lasat stood up with his kaf and moved over towards the small station. “Quick, let’s escape while his back is turned.” Kanan said to Hera. 

She just shook her head at him, “No way, who was the one who said I need to make more friends? I’m making friends.” 

“Zeb was not what I had in mind, Hera.” 

“Oh, why not? I mean he’s your friend already, so he can’t be a bad person.” Hera replied. 

Kanan grimaced, “More like unavoidable acquaintances.” 

Hera had planned on calling Kanan out on his lie, but Zeb had returned to the table again. He let out a whistle and said, “Wow, I’d have thought you’d have scattered by now Kanan. What, started to change your mind?” 

“Not a chance. I just have to clockin in a few minutes, so there’s no point in running.” 

Zeb took another sip of his kaf, and looked at it in surprise. “How do you do that with the kaf? Just one look and you know what’s wrong.” Kanan only shrugged. “What do you do? Use the Force?” Zeb continued shaking his head in mild amazement. 

“Ha. Ha. Zeb, very funny, but I’d prefer if you didn’t get me in trouble for saying things like that. You know the Empire’s super serious about stuff like that.” Kanan remarked. 

Zeb snorted back, “ **Please** Kanan. The Jedi Order existed and all that, but most of what the Empire claimed they did or could do is completely ridiculous. I mean there’s no way they controlled the Republic’s governors or were some kind of covert intelligence gathering organization. Everyone knew about them so it’d be pretty hard to ‘sneak around and control the galaxy’. ‘Sides all of that, no one really  **cares** what the Empire has to say about them, it’s become a great big over dramatic legend. I bet someone’s gonna release a holovid about ‘em soon.” 

Kanan gave Zeb an unamused flat look. “I met a few of them, the Jedi, a long time ago.” Hera said before Kanan could snap at Zeb. 

“Really, how?” Zeb questioned. 

Hera shrugged and sipped her kaf again before answering, “Oh, you know during the Clone Wars. They were on Ryloth and helped a lot of people take refuge and get off the planet before the droids took control. They were pretty nice, a little mysterious, but none of the stuff the Empire claimed they did happened. But, they didn’t report what happened on Ryloth very well, so I have a hard time believe the Empire’s historical records.” 

“I know what ya’ mean about the historical records bit. I was part of the Honor Guard of Lasan, and none of what the Empire reported on actually came close to what really happened. I met a couple of Jedi, too, so I do know what I’m talking about. Right towards the end they came to help, they even stayed after the refugees and survivors escaped.” Zeb shared. His voice had gone quite, like Hera’s had, as he talked about his experiences during the war. Nearly everyone had a story from the war; some were mundane, but most were painful. 

“You know if you two keep it up, a rain cloud might form above us in response to the spiraling mood of this conversation.” Kanan said sarcastically into the dregs of his drink. Something in his voice had a harsher bite to it than usual. 

Zeb scowled down at Kanan, which was quite a feat given Kanan’s above average height. “Oh yeah? Well, what would you know about it? I doubt you’ve ever seen a warzone, so just save it.”

Kanan didn’t seem cowed by Zeb, but he said his voice less harsh, “Look, just forget I said anything. Sometimes I just snap out of habit not because I’m trying to step on toes.” His eyes didn’t look any less cold. When Zeb didn’t say anything Kanan sighed, “My shifts going to start, I have to go.” 

Zeb huffed out a sigh himself and got up to let Kanan out. A few seconds later Kanan had vanished into the backroom with both his mug and book. Silence stretched out between Hera and Zeb in the wake of that conversation. 

“So, does he always act like that when someone mentions the war?” Hera inquired as her fingers traced patterns in her cups condensation. 

“Dunno. The only other time we talked about the Clone Wars was back in my office when he asked about my bo-rifle. I told him it was from my service in the Honor Guard during the war and he just clammed up about the whole thing.”

“Oh.” Hera racked her brain for something else to talk about, but was coming up blank. 

Luckily, Zeb provided a new conversation topic, “So how’d a nice freshman, like you, end up hangout with a surly junior?” 

Hera smiled, “We talked every once in a while, after I became addicted to the kaf here last semester, but he actually helped me survive an all-nighter during finals week.” 

“What’d he do? Help you study?” Zeb asked skeptically. 

“Nope. He let me sit on the kafe floor and finish building my droid with a steady supply of kaf, while he pulled the finals week graveyard shift.” 

Hera laughed at Zeb’s shocked look as he questioned her, “We’re talking about the same ponytailed punk who’d rather spit fire than play nice and keep his mouth shut?” 

Still laughing her shook her head, “Every time I tell some that story they always double check to make sure we’re talking about the Kanan who works at the Asteroid Belt. He apparently has quite the reputation around campus that doesn’t jibe with what I know about him.”

“Apparently.” Zeb conceited as he took another sip. 

She didn’t want the conversation to loll so she she returned the question, “How did you meet Kanan? I kinda want to hear another opinion of him.” 

“The fire-breather in question? Well he took one of my classes freshman year and I’ve been after him about the club thing ever since.” 

“Really? Was he that good or did he just have a lot of potential?” 

Zeb sat back as he spoke, “Oh he’s just that good. In fact I’d bet my fur, that he’s got professional training, but he denies it everytime I ask. Just says he’s a quick study, but I don’t buy it.” 

“Why do you say that?” Hera was genuinely curious about what Zeb had to say. He was the first person she’d meet who knew Kanan outside of the shop. It wasn’t like she was trying to dig into his character or anything, honest.  _ It’s just an abundance of caution leftover from working with Dad. _

“He was in one of my intermediate classes and at first he was just like all the other intermediate kids. Okay, but not great. Then I started noticing that when he’d get distracted or bored he’d improve dramatically. It was like night and day. During one match inparticular it was obvious he’d been pulling his punches the entire time he’d been in my class. One of the club captains, Myles Grint, stopped by to give ‘em the pitch for the club and Kanan, per usual, didn’t give a damn. And Myles wasn’t havin’ any of it so he called Kanan out on it and asked him to spar. So he and Kanan move over to the mats and the whole time Myles is poking him trying to get a response. And Kanan doesn’t seem to care until Myles calls him ‘some kid who thinks he’s better than he actually is.’ Now, if I had known how mad Kanan was I woulda made ‘em stop, but he just gets real quiet and says ‘don’t call me kid.’ And the next thing was the cleanest takedown I’d ever seen; Myles, a guy probably twice Kanan’s weight, was so outclassed he didn’t even know what him ‘em. Once Grint had enough air to move again the only thing Kanan said was ‘Don’t call me kid.’, then he bailed the second class was over and he’s been claiming beginners luck ever since.” As Zeb got going he grew more and more animate as he described what happened. Hera was surprised to say the least. 

“What does Myles think happened?” Hera asked. 

After a shrug and another sip of kaf, “Couldn’t say. He graduated that semester, at the time he claimed he let Kanan win, but everyone who was in that room knew better. None of the other students would spar with Kanan after that. So yeah that’s why I’m hounding ‘im about joining the club. If we got a couple of national wins under our belt the university might increase our funding or even let us form an official team.” 

“Well, I don’t know if I can talk Kanan into joining, but I’d like to take one of your classes next year and join the club. It would be a good way for me to meet people and to block out time to staying on top of my exercise.” Hera grinned. Zeb returned it. 

Hera was going to say more until a small wave from the counter caught her attention. It was Kanan, he tapped his wrist then pointed at the wall clock. 12:02. “Ack. I’d love to stay and talk but I’ve got class. It was nice meeting you Zeb.” Hera said as she jumped to her feet, bag in one hand kaf in the other. 

In a gesture of half salute, half wave Zeb replied, “Nice talkin’ with you too, Hera.” 

  
As she turned for the door she rolled her eyes at Kanan’s bemused expression as he shook his head at her. The bell chimed behind her.


	5. Cold Brew Special, Summer Promo

She had joked all last year with her friends and family about how she’d become a kaf snob, while she’d been on Gorse attending CU. She really hadn’t been joking. That was something they’d discovered over summer break. It was so bad that she couldn’t even drink the kaf or xpresso from the local shop that she’d gone to all through high school. Her friends thought it was hilarious, Hera did not. Not after she’d become so kaffeine dependent over the last seven months. So her only option was to make it herself.

It wasn’t a **complete** disaster. 

Okay, well the first few attempts were pretty bad, but by the end of summer they were almost tolerable. Her family had thought the kaf was wonderful, but Hera couldn’t quite get the water to grounds ratio just right to rid the pot of that acrid aftertaste. Kanan had said it really depended on the grounds and the water used each time; so there wasn’t some general way to get the ratio perfect every time, two tablespoons per every six ounces was just the rule of thumb. Hera wasn’t sure if he was lying about there not being a way to get it perfect each time or if he really was just relying on years of experience to make every cup or shot perfectly. 

And that was another thing. Kanan. 

The first few texts about how he made kaf lead to a phone call. She hadn’t realized it was four in the morning back there, but she was fairly certain she had never heard him laugh that hard so she didn’t feel guilty about the early morning wakeup call. While he walked her through the whole process after the third time she’d tried without expert advice, he actually joked this wasn’t the first time he’d been called about how to make kaf during summer break. He said he’d usually got at least two a summer. And she didn’t even doubt that. 

Her parents, on the other hand, were rather curious as to why she had called someone worlds away and woken them up to help her make kaf. She really didn’t want to elaborate. Or know where to start.

But none of that mattered right now. Fall semester starts in a couple of days and she’d just finished unpacking. It was nice to be in the suite style dorms this year, she really hadn’t been fond of the shower stalls from the freshman dorms. Chopper had blatted rather loudly in approval of her new single bedroom layout because that way he wouldn’t have to deal with ‘the other inefficient organics who polluted the space’.  _ My suitemates are just going to  _ **_love_ ** _ me. _ But on the brightside, she was actually closer to the center of campus, walking distance in fact. 

As she rounded the corner and made her way across the quad, Hera saw quite a few students out and about enjoying the sun and the last few days of summer vacation despite Gorse’s muggy weather. She wasn’t sure whether she like the humidity, but the heat reminded her of when she was young so she relished the warmth as she walked. It was just so different from the capital class ship and space station she’d come from. 

Soon she could make out the quirky logo of the Asteroid Belt. With its stylized multicolored letters and cartoonish asteroid belt acting as the exaggerated center line through the besh. Through the transparisteel windows Hera could see the multicolored booths and chairs each matching one of the letters from the logo. It was cheesy, but it was fun and colorful and perfect for a kaf shop on a college campus.  _ I can’t wait to see Kanan- _

Hera stopped where she was, still across the street from the shop. She had left the dorms to get some fresh air and grab a cup of excellent kaf,  _ which is made by Kanan let’s go, _ not specifically to see Kanan. She hadn’t planned to rush out to see Kanan the moment she was done unpacking, yet she had done just that. I mean sure she had missed him some, he was her friend, but they’d stayed in contact all summer.  _ But it’s not like I got to see him and his stupidly charming smile or his stunningly reflective sea-green eyes-  _

Hera tamped out that thought. She was just over thinking this. Tchin and tchun brushes her bare shoulders as she shook her head to clear her thoughts. She started back up again and crossed the street. 

The bell chimed. Hera took a deep breath, pulling in the harmony of delicious smells.  _ My home away from home. _ Kanan was at the display case right near the door standing in partial profile as he continued restocking the chiller with bottled ‘health drinks’. She just beamed as she waited for him to turn. 

He placed the last three bottles at the back of the row before turning, “Sorry about that just lemme- Hera! You’re back.” His eyes widened in surprise. 

She took a step forward to close the distance between them so she could tug him into a hug. “Hey, Kanan. Long time no see.” She felt Kanan freeze.  _ Whoops. _ She forgot how differently he acted about personal space than she did,  _ maybe it was a cultural thing _ , but before she could jump back and apologize he hugged her back.

It was nice. Hugging and being hugged by Kanan. He smelled like kaf and felt warm. It was comforting. 

And then it was over. The time that had elapsed in her mind had felt much longed than the time the quick hug of greeting had actually taken. “When did you land?” 

“Oh, early this morning. I just finished unpacking.” She replied, both of them still smiling and excited about their little the reunion. 

“Ah, so I assumed then, my dear, you discovered that you were in desperate need of a finely crafted cup of kaf.” Okadiah said to get their attention. He was smiling, but the twinkle in his eye said it wasn’t just about getting to see her again. “It is lovely to see you again, Hera. How was your summer?” 

Kanan rolled his eyes at the elderly man behind the counter, but Hera answered, “It was great! I really enjoyed the break and getting to touch base with all of my high school friends. But you’re not wrong about the desperate need for kaf. I haven’t had a cup all day and because of  **someone** ” she shot Kanan a mock glare, “I’ve become rather selective in my kaffeine dependence.” 

“I see how it is, blame the barista. Alright, same as always or something new? We have a new 48 hour cold brew Iced Latte, limited to this summer.” As Kanan spoke his eyes dancing as he feigned offense. 

Hera snorted. “You know I should be mad that you just promo-ed me, but that actually sounds really good. Medium, extra sug-” 

He waved her off as he headed down the room to get back behind the counter. “Yeah, yeah. I know the drill. I’ll get started while Okadiah rings you up.” 

“Do remember to wash your hands, my lad.” Okadiah tossed over his shoulder towards Kanan as he moved up to the register. 

“When have I  **_ever_ ** forgotten to wash my hands? Ya’ old nag.” Kanan grumbled rhetorically into the sink.

Hera handed Okadiah her credit chip as the old man, well snorted did seem quite as dignified of an action as what he did maybe sniffed was more accurate, back, “Yes, but since I’m the one who is training the new employees because you have decided you would rather immolate yourself than educate. Deal with the naggary, you mouthy punk.” 

Kanan scoffed and rolled his eyes, while Hera laughed. She really had missed the two of them. Okadiah moved past Kanan and onto the shop floor gesturing for her to join him at a table. “Oh yeah, leave me here to work all by myself. Stellar management skills. I hope you aren’t teaching the new guys your work ethic, too.” 

They both disregarded Kanan’s sarcastic quip as they moved to sit at one of the little tables. “I am rather glad to see you and even happier that you’ve made it back by this evening.” 

“Oh, why is that? Is something special happening tonight?” Hera asked curiously. 

The old man smiled and scratched at his grey beard. “Why, yes. Don’t you know? Tonight is the first night we will be able to see Cynda with the naked eye. She’s just started her eight month orbit around us.” 

“Oh that’s right! She’s actually our sister planet, but her orbit is super elliptical so Cydna’s only visible every four years or so.” Hera recalled from her brief research of Gorse when she’d been applying. 

“Not just visible. Cynda actually acts as a moon for Gorse during the months she enters and exits our orbit.” He elaborated as he settled back into his chair.

Now, that was unusual. Hera had done quite a bit of intergalactic travel after the war, but she'd never seen a system that had a planet with a temporary moon. She had always tried to make it a habit to learn about the systems in the Outer Rim, because of their importance on a  _ strictly hypothetical _ front for housing and hiding a fledgling rebellion. Yet, she’d completely ignored the systems and planets that were part of the Inner and Middle rims. These were the places the Empire would retreat to, so wouldn’t it make sense to know how the planets might affect a dogfight in the area after they pushed forward? “How does that work? I mean Cynda has her own orbit around this sun so she can’t be acting as a true moon.” Hera inquired, eyes intense. 

“No, she can’t be a true moon, but she has a very similar affect on Gorse once Cynda temporary synchronizes with our orbit. Only ever visible at night, due to her orbit being outside Gorse’s own, she starts as a small speck during the first month just just zipping across the sky at dusk. Then as the months pass she moves closer and stays longer in the night sky lighting up our night’s like days, a perpetual full moon of sorts. Then Cynda moves out of our orbit and begins to shrink and becomes visible only at dawn.” Okadiah explained, spurred on by her obvious curiosity.

“But won’t the sudden occurrence of a moon change the water cycles and habits of all of the flora and fauna here on Gorse?” Hera questioned. It seemed rather odd and potentially destructive to the habitats on the surface.

Kanan answered this time, apparently still following their conversation while he worked behind the counter. “Well, yeah. It causes flooding all over the planet, but that’s why we’ve got all of those, currently dry, trenches around the cities. And, like, a bunch of storm drains making a huge network of underground tunnels. See this town used to be a riverbed every four years or so, but once the college was built they put in all of those pipes to channel the water out of the town before it washed everything downstream.”

“Okay, but where does all that water come from? And where does it go after Cynda leaves?” Hera prompted.

“There are massive subterranean lakes beneath the campus and during the Cyndian Lunar Cycle they drain onto the surface leaving beautiful crystals caverns in their wake. Those caves make for excellent subjects of study, as well as, the effect of a sudden increase in humidity and rain on the ecosystem. Which over hundreds of years has caused the plants and animals to develop a rather unique four year reproductive cycle that coincide with Cynda’s proximity to the planet surface. That’s why the University was built out here, it was a great location for research. And with all the empty land an ideal place for an educational shuttle port.” Okadiah remark in such a manner that it made Hera wonder why he wasn’t a professor himself.

Hera sat in amazement of this revelation. “It just so remarkable that Gorse has not only been able to survive the sporadic gravitational pull of another planet, but that all of the native species grew to adapt to it.”

“Not exactly. As you put it the sporadic gravitational pull can cause rather serious groundquakes to be triggered from time to time. And the increase in humidity and rain, leads to potentially dangerous mudslides. Rather poetic for our dear moonless Gorse, though. To view the beauty of Cynda, Gorse must be cracked and reformed under her strain.” He finished, rather lost in thought.

Kanan had finished her drink and snagged a straw for her on his way towards them, “Rather full of it, more like.” 

Okahiad turned to give Kanan a reproachful look, “Coming from the man, who not only graduates under her eye, but who also decided not to transfer his sophomore year because he wanted to see Cynda.” 

Kanan shrugged as he set her drink down and tugged off this apron. “I’m a hypocrite, so sue me. Though, I’m pretty sure it’s a mandatory trait for all philosophy majors.” He tugged a chair over and joined them. 

Hera wanted to contribute more to the conversation, but something had struck her like a ton of bricks.  _ He’s graduating. _ Kanan, someone who had become permanently associated with her enjoyment at school, would only be here for one more year. It felt like someone had just yanked the floor out from underneath her. “Aren’t you staying to get a graduate degree?” Hera inquired and hoped she didn’t sound odd, despite the sudden absence of the pit of her stomach. 

“No, Kanan here has decided to become a galactic traveler instead. Study the questions of the universe by being immersed in them, was it?” Okadiah replied, he hadn’t seemed to notice her sudden panic. 

Kanan glanced at her for a second, trying to read her expression, before he turned back to answer Okadiah, “Well you know me. Travel light and death and taxes may never find you.” 

“I said that didn’t I?” Okadiah asked. 

The two continued to banter merrily, but Hera could only feel a sense of dread. She didn’t want Kanan to leave. Even if it was still months away the thought made her feel sick, and she wasn’t even sure why she was reacting so badly. Maybe it was just because it had felt so surprising, with a little time she probably won’t feel quite so bad.  _ Yeah, and maybe Professor Skelly’s right. _ The condensation on her cup rolled slowly down.

 

* * *

 

He was so hopeless. A completely mess. The whole point of becoming Hera’s friend was so he wouldn’t like her so much. You know, see her flaws and learn about her character instead of just projecting imaginary traits onto her.  _ Well, that plan failed  _ **_spectacularly_ ** _. _ The more time he had spent with Hera the more he liked  **her** , not just the idea of her. Even when she was being stubborn and pissed at him, she was terrifyingly adorable. Not that he could ever say that to her face, she might shoot him. 

It had become so bad that when she had texted him in the middle of the night he just answered automatically. Did it matter that he’d just gotten back from a week of system-hopping or that he hadn’t slept more than a handful of hours over the last three cycles? Nope. And then she called. And like the lovesick idiot he was, he answered. They talked for nearly an hour, despite the fact that he had the opening shift in a few hours. He had been so blindly happy to hear Hera’s voice after a week of her absence that he’d completely forgotten how badly his shoulder stung from the close call with a very lucky stormtrooper’s blaster bolt. 

So when she had hugged him, it was all he had been able to think about the last few days. His brain had completely misfired when her arms had wrapped around him, and Okadiah knew it. It was just that she had felt so soft and small under his hands. It was completely irrational to think that, especially since he knew she was more than capable of taking care of herself, but some testosterone driven part of his brain felt the burning need to protect her.  _ Not testosterone driven, you have a duty to protect the people of the galaxy, this stems from there. _ But the worst part was now his brain knew exactly how it felt to have her pressed flush against him. It didn’t need that kind of ammunition. He was having a hard enough time trying to clear his thoughts before, now it was nearly impossible unless he really worked at it. 

Kanan turned the corner and the two people walking towards him nearly jumped out of his way once they caught a look at his scowl. He wasn’t really angry it just felt better than being an embarrassed and euphoric bundle of nerves. His eyes flickered up towards the reddish sky, the whitish twinkle of Cynda drew his gaze. Once he was out of discussion she’d be gone and the sky would be an inky black littered with stars and shuttles. He stopped just outside of Yettice Hall and sighed, face still turned up. He really was glad that he stayed long enough to see Cynda, despite Gorse’s uncomfortable proximity to Coruscant. This was like a final goodbye to his past and the last promise he had to keep. Plus, he would have never met Hera otherwise, maybe it was a sign. 

Kanan snorted and ducked into the building. 

As the door shut behind him, he blinked in surprise at the room numbers near him and sighed.  _ I hate Yettice _ . He’d forgotten how much of a maze this building could be, he needed room 994 but that could be on the third floor or in the basement, which is only accessible by the elevator on the second floor. As Kanan started to navigate the halls searching for his discussion section, he began to wonder whether he should be concerned about the cosmic implications of having this class be his very first class of his senior year. A discussion section for Military and Tactical History in the warren that was Yettice Hall with  **that** number for the room number; it felt rather ominous, but before he could really dig himself into a well of metaphors he stumbled upon room 994 on the second floor. It of course was next to rooms 150 and 072, only in Yettice would this be an appropriate numerical system for room numbers. At least he made it to the room before the other occupants had finished their class. 

He leaned against the wall nearby and waited with the other early arrivals.  _ Once last GE and I’ll be home free. _ Kanan glanced at his watch, 7:56. It was a little early for one of his typical classes, but it was the latest discussion time available and this was the only history class with an evening lecture time that met the the last of his graduation requirements. This happened a lot of the time where untenured professors would get stuck with a room that only fit half their sections so they’d have to have two separate lecture schedules. Generally, one set during the day and the other late at night, but it worked well to Kanan’s advantage so certainly he wasn’t complaining about ‘getting stuck in the night lecture’ like some of his peers were. 

The students in the room began  packing up and clearing out. Kanan didn’t move to the door like everyone else who’d been in the hall; it was just easier to wait until the classroom was empty before trying to enter rather than push past the flood of leaving bodies. Still hung up on the room number he hadn't been paying attention to the flow of students filling out, until he felt a whispers in the back of his brain, a  **very** familiar whisper. He looked up just in time to watch Hera step out of the classroom. 

Hera’s green eyes widened in surprise and pushed her way towards him. “I’m shocked. You, here, in a lecture hall, with- by the stars is that a backpack?” The sarcasm in her words only partly covered up her actual shock. 

“Har, har. I told you, night classes. I am in fact a student here.” Kanan replied, shaking his head in exasperation at her tone. 

Hera smiled, “Yeah, but seeing is believing and all that. So what class are you here for? I think the sun’s still up so isn’t it a little early for you creatures of the night.” 

“Yeah well, it was the latest discussion available for this history class; even for classes with night lectures it can still be difficult to convince TA’s to sacrifice their sleep, for us nocturnals. But what about you Miss Early-Riser, what’s got you here so late in the day?” Kanan answered easily, the corners of his mouth pulling up to match her smile.

“Believe it or not, history discussion. It was the only discussion still open for the morning lecture. I don’t think I’ll ever understand how people like you do night lectures, I mean even my professor was complaining about how many people enrolled in my classes night sections-” Hera suddenly stopped talking as the realization dawned on both of them. 

**“Are you in History 21?”** The question came tumbling out of their mouths at the same time. They blinked at each other, silently staring. Hera just started shaking her head as her shoulders shook with silent laughter. 

“Why are you taking a lower division history class?” Hera asked once she got her breath back. 

“It’s for my last GE. This is Unbelievable. We both have the same class with Professor Kallus just at different times.” He said, still in disbelief. “Oh please don’t tell me your TA is Cumberlayne Aresko?” 

Now, Hera really did laugh aloud, nodding her in conformation. “How? Just  **_how_ ** ?” Kanan asked rhetorically, while Hera continued to laugh. 

“Well, at least I know who I’m studying with. Hey, maybe I can drag you to Office Hours with me.” Hera replied, still enjoying Kanan’s stupefied exasperation. She didn’t realise he wasn’t exasperated at the odds of this happening, but because this  _ wasn’t  _ a coincidence. 

“And you have to drag me to Office Hours, why?” Kanan questioned, slumping against the wall. 

Hera lost some of her humor as she replied, “Professor Kallus is… isn’t a very approachable kinda guy. You’ll see what I mean when you’re in lecture.” Kanan wanted to ask her more, but Hera changed the subject. “Well, you’ve got class and I need dinner, so I should get going.” 

Kanan nodded in understanding. “Sure thing, talk to you tomorrow.” He pushed off the wall and headed towards the classroom door, most of the students had cleared off by now. Kanan glanced back at Hera and saw her looking back and forth down the hall. Her lekku twitched twice then their ends curled up slightly. He even though couldn’t see her face he knew that meant she confused about something. “Hera?” 

She turned towards him, her tattooed brows drawn down. “How do I get out of here?” Hera questioned. 

Kanan smirked back before looking left and right as well, “Let’s see, um, the fast way out should be down this hall. Take the single floor stairwell up to the third floor, then walk straight down hall. If you pass the study room you’re headed in the right direction. At the end of the hall there should be another stairwell and that’ll get you to the first floor. When you reach the ground floor on your immediate right there’ll be an unmarked door that leads to a narrow hall without any doors and then you can just follow that out. Heads up though, it can be a little creepy.” 

Hera blinked at him. “You’re serious, aren’t you?” She asked incredulously, “What is this building? A maze?” Her eyes a little wide as she looked around. 

“Don’t worry, you learn to love to hate Yettice. It’s like a campus wide bonding topic; ever need a conversation starter: complain about Yettice.” He remarked and readjusted the pack slung over one shoulder. “You know, I think if you hurry you still might be able to catch a glimpse of Cynda.” 

Hera shook her head slightly, her lekku swayed with the motion. “Thanks Kanan. I really wasn’t looking forward to wandering aimlessly until I found an exit.” 

Kanan’s smirk grew as he spoke, “Hera, I really don’t think you ever do anything aimlessly.” 

She snorted, “See you later.”and gave him a little wave as she headed down the hall he’d gestured to. 

Kanan splayed his fingers in a small return wave, “Later.” He turned and made his way into his discussion section. 

He made his way to the back of the room, passing the slight, hawkish, and ashen-faced man at the front of the room; who he presumed was his TA, Cumberlayne Aresko. The man gave him the typical once over and automatically dismissed Kanan as another slacker and grade-skirter. Which was exactly how ever other TA and first categorized him, and perfectly fine by him. By the end of the semester either they’d changed their opinions of him or they were thoroughly convinced he’d cheated his way to an A or B. Kanan plopped into a desk on the last row, leaving a desk between him and the student in front of him. He stretched his legs out and prepared himself for the typical and mind-numbingly boring syllabus explanation. 

It shouldn’t have startled Kanan when the man spoke in a clipped Coruscanti accent, but it had. “I am your Teaching Assistant, Mr. Aresko. And I expect your respect and compliance to my rules and expectations for you undergraduates.” 

After that Kanan just tuned him out.  _ Great, another one of those stuck up Imperial boot-suckers. Why do I always get the lousy TA’s? _ Well, he and Hera. Kanan felt like sighing, but knew it would draw attention to himself in the stunned silent room. Most of the lowerclassmen hadn’t run into one of Aresko’s type before; all with overgrown superiority complexes who were trying to fast track their way into the Empire.

Kanan should have expected the accent, after all he knew Aresko was acquainted with Grint. That thick-skulled bully had tried to mimic a Core accent, but the moment he got even slightly aggravated Grint’s words dropped back into his natural Outer Rim drawl. One that Kanan had grown very accustom to mimicking himself. Kanan had overheard Aresko berating the larger man once for letting his accent slip so often, after Grint had gone on a tirade about their little scuffle in Zeb’s class freshman year.

Kanan slouched farther down into his chair, when suddenly all the hairs on the back of his neck stood up. He tried to swallow, but his mouth had gone very dry. His blood felt like ice. A sickening realization dripped into his mind like congealed blood. Yettice, the class, the room number, Aresko, and Hera right in the middle of it. The message he’d been given was too overt to be ignored. 

He’d wandered into a maze in search of war and bloodshed only to discover it was tied to his past both on and off world, and Hera stood in the middle of it. But the part that scared him the most was he didn’t know whether this was a warning of things to come or the end result of the path he had chosen to take.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um, so this is as far as I have gotten with this fic. But maybe with the new season starting I might continue it... maybe... I've just got another fic series going and college to deal with so I'm not really sure.


End file.
